World of Warcraft: The Comic
Were you looking for World of Warcraft Penny Arcade comics? '''World of Warcraft: The Comic', in January 2010 to be renamed World of Warcraft: Alliance, is a comic ongoing series set in the Warcraft universe and released monthly in a standard western comic format. Its writers are Walter Simonson and Louise Simonson, while the art has been done by a variety of artists: Ludo Lullabi, Sandra Hope, Jon Buran, Mike Bowden, Jerome K. Moore, Tony Washington, Phil Moy, Walden Wong and Pop Mhan. The covers have been drawn by Jim Lee, Samwise Didier, Mike Bowden, Tony Washington, Pete Woods, Jon Buran and Ludo Lullabi. When writing the comics, the story and preserving the integrity of the universe is more important than the details. The artists and writers do not have to stick to nit-picky details as if they were working on the Star Trek license, and are given leeway. Background At the time of its conception, the ongoing comic was set for two story arcs, both six issues each, and both set concurrently with the events of The Burning Crusade. In January 2010 the comic series was to be renamed "World of Warcraft: Alliance" and will be based on the Alliance even more strongly than the original. Another, based on the Horde, would have been released two weeks prior to that and would be called World of Warcraft: Horde. However, in December 2009 Wildstorm announced the comic series was coming to an end, to be replaced by a series of graphic novels instead.Richard George. 2009-12-16. Warcraft, Starcraft Comics Find New Format: Blizzard's comic book franchises see cancellations and new life. IGN Comics. Accessed 2009-12-16. First story arcs The Alliance and Horde are getting along even though there is some tension between the two factions, at the time, because of the peace treaty, between Thrall and Jaina Proudmoore. Varian Wrynn has been introduced to be someone that doesn't get along with the Horde, and learns about it from the inside out, and scares the Horde, that he knows what he knows. He learns their tactics. He's a bad dude, and they respect him. Graphic Novel Series Wildstorm recently announced the Warcraft comic series would end with Beginnings and Ends, and the comics would be expanded in a series of graphic novels. As of issue 26, Blizzard had decided to move the characters of Varian and his posse out of focus to make way for new protagonists: Karlain and his son, Mardigan.2009-10-19. World of Warcraft: Alliance #26. Wildstorm. Accessed 2009-10-19. Characters See individual volumes for their respective main, supporting and minor characters. Several new characters have been introduced in the comic. Issues *World of Warcraft: Volume 1 **Issue 0 - Prologue **Issue 1 - Stranger in a Strange Land **Issue 2 - Killing Ground **Issue 3 - Destiny Awaits! **Issue 4 - Balancing the Scales **Issue 5 - The Beast Within! **Issue 6 - Blood **Issue 7 - Revelations *World of Warcraft: Volume 2 **Issue 8 - The Return **Issue 9 - Through the Mirror Darkly **Issue 10 - Last of the Line **Issue 11 - Descent **Issue 12 - The Enemy Revealed **Issue 13 - Flashback **Issue 14 - Into the Jaws of Death! *World of Warcraft: Volume 3 **Issue 15 - Conflicting Loyalties **Issue 16 - Threat! **Issue 17 - Gathering Thunder! **Issue 18 - Showdown! **Issue 19 - The Winds of War **Issue 20 - Repercussions **Issue 21 - Secrets *World of Warcraft: Volume 4 **Issue 22 - Whispers **Issue 23 - The Gathering **Issue 24 - Hard Choices **Issue 25 - Armageddon **Special Issue 1 - Beginnings and Ends (latest release) Canceled Issues **Issue 26 **Issue 27 References External links Kategooria:Sources Kategooria:Series Kategooria:World of Warcraft Kategooria:Comics Kategooria:World of Warcraft: The Comic